Ryuuzaki's major makeover
by Frappegurl777
Summary: The notorious FrappeG and her minion, Yume, are out to get L. Can they possible tame the monstrous mane of our dear detective? A linked story to Curious case of Ryuuga Hideki. Lots of Crossovers! COMPLETE! Warning for insanity and swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Story:**

This make-over took place after Light phoned in the make-over people.

FrappeG and Yume are desperate fans who somehow managed to find out the whereabouts of L and soon took over the make-up artist's job just to get a chance to see him. But they wind up torturing him in the end, not that they intended to do so.

(They attacked the make-up artist's that Light hired and stole their beautifying tools, LOL)

**A little something about the OCies...**

**FrappeG: **

She is Frappegurl777. She's a mad scientist/inventor/L fan/Killua fan/etc. She's evil. She's messy. She's unstoppable. One she sets her mind on something, she'd do anything (no matter how stupid) just to get it. If you read 'HE'S ALIVE' fanfic, you'd understand.

Abilities: Dream disturbance, inventing (it usually fails), Time and dimensional travel

**Yume:**

Yume is Yumeri (my co-author of this fanfic)

In my stories, she's an android. She is the first ever successful (probably the only) invention of FrappeG. She acts out as her minion/assistant/friend and most of the time she just ends up in different dilemmas because of FrappeG. No matter, she remained by FrappeG's side till the end. Sweet!

Abilities: Behind her poker face lies monstrous strength. Her abilities include pyrokinetics and gadget usage of radar used to locate anyone she seeks. This is a good combination with FrappeG's dimensional/time travel abilities. This means they can go anywhere they want, whenever they want and disturb any person they intend to help. By now, they are going to show up in L's suite.

Disclaimer: All the other characters with the exception of FrappeG and Yume aren't mine. If you're a movie and anime addict or a Johnny Depp fan, you'd recognize some of the characters.

SO let's get on with the story… Light comes in and says…

* * *

**Ryuuzaki's Major Make-over**

"You need a make-over."

"No, I don't…"

"Like it or not, you would have to comply."

"…Comply?" L narrowed his eyes at Light. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your tenants will be arriving any moment now." Light stopped to look at his watch.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Right on time!"

Light reached for the doorknob and stopped to look through the door hole. He saw a glimpse of two weird indescribable creatures.

Light thought that hairstylist and make-up people have a queer sense of style and that they tend to get overboard. That must explain why the two creatures out the door look so animated.

Light unlocks the door. As soon as the lock was off, the strange visitors slammed their way in. The door smashed Light's face causing his nose to bleed and his forehead to swell. There was a growing bump on the spot where he got hit. Light groaned in pain.

"Sorry, did that on purpose." The girl with the cap said blankly, carrying an armful of bags behind her.

FrappeG, the one responsible for slamming the door, was oblivious to the broken-nosed Light. She paced the room to stand in front of L. She's a desperate fan of the detective.

L doesn't know if he should laugh (at Light who got his nose broken) or be surprised at the sight of FrappeG and her minion, Yume.

L knew for a fact that he wasn't a very tidy-looking guy but the two individuals who were now in front of him take the cake.

One of them was absolutely alien-like, a parodist. L was reminded of the mad scientist, Dr. Colin Clive from the 1931 Frankenstein movie. Crazy…

The girl had numerous ponytails that hung from her head like small, dark tentacles. She had her goggles settling over her head. She stood crossed armed in her worn out laboratory gown while tapping her shoes to the floor in an unsettling rhythm.

"Ready for your make-over?"

She said as she chewed on a chunk of bubblegum which she blew too big that it popped and got stuck on her face.

When the tentacle haired scientist wannabe was busy taking off sticky, gooey gum from all over her countenance, the other individual dropped their heavy bags, kits and suitcases to the floor.

_She carried everything all by herself? Those burdens look rather bulky. (_That's monstrous strength_)_

**CLANG! CLING! BAAM!**

The minion dropped her things on the floor, causing the floor to crack. That would cause him money for repair. Damnation.

Clinging sounds were heard upon the collision of the bags and the floor.

_Why did it cling? What could be inside those bags?_

"We'd like to put our things here, thanks."

_You already did, why ask permission now?_

The girl wearing a black baggy t-shirt opened the bag and reach inside it to look for something. Ryuuzaki noticed that her cap had an antenna. She was also rather callous while listening to her MP3.

She pulled out an **axe**. Ryuuzaki jumped in his seat. _What the heck?_

"Nope… not this one."

Next was a **sword**.

"Nope"

Then a **hammer**.

"Ooooh… nice" The girl looked at the metallic heaviness she held in her hand with a smile on her face. (Beware: She likes to torture people)

As crazy as it sounds, she even pulled out a **chainsaw**. The contraption whirred.

"Oooops… Not that one either."

She continued foraging inside the bag which had too much medieval and torture tools for someone who works as a make-up artist. This is really weird, even for weird L.

The goggle-girl finally finished removing all the remnants of the bubblegum off her face and said.

"Look in the brown brief case. I think it's there, Yume."

**Yume is it.**

Yume looked at goggle-girl. "Alright, FrappeG…" There wasn't excitement in her voice. She proceeded and opened the brown brief case.

**FrappeG is it.**

Even weirder. From the suitcase, Yume pulled out…What? Who??

**EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

"I'd love to cut his hair" the scary man said.

L jumped off his seat and headed straight to another room. Light blocked him, who was holding an icepack to his nose.

"You're not getting away."

L froze. "Light! They're going to kill me!"

"Oh, don't worry, he's a very nice guy." Said Yume.

Edward swiftly cut L's hair. But L's hair **regenerated. **

**???**

Everyone, except L, uttered. "OOooooooooOOOOooooo"

"That's awesome!"

"Do it again!"

So Edward did.

"What insanity!!" L protested as he covered his head with his arms protectively.

Light, though furious with FrappeG and Yume, was determined to finish the makeover. _The sooner they go out the better. Let's get this over with._

Light forced L to sit on the chair. When L tried to resist, Light slapped him hard making L spin in his rolling seat. FrappeG and Yume laughed.

"AHahaha, my my…" Yume laughed with only her mouth moving. Her manner of speaking was robotic.

"AHhahahahaha…My sides are going to split!!!" FrappeG was on the ground, holding her aching stomach from all the laughter.

"Let's summon a few hair models for him to choose."

"I see, okay. First let's call on more barbers to help us tame his hair."

"SWEENEY TODD" Both girls shouted.

A frightening man with a blade in his hand came out of the brown suitcase. "You've asked for me?"

"NO! I know what you're gonna do! You're going to slice off my neck, throw me down the pit and use my flesh for your meat pies!!!" L accused exasperatedly.

Sweeney Todd's eyebrows rose. "Oh, you knew that?"

Everyone else in the room cringed. "Yume put him back. He's freaking me out!" FrappeG ordered.

"Right" Yume agreed. Sweeney Todd with a disappointed look on his face, toppled as Yume pushed him. And he was gone, for good.

While Light was chaining L to the chair, FrappeG pulled out a lengthwise paper from the dirty pocket of her laboratory gown.

"Hair models front and center!"

Various people from the brown suitcase came out. This was totally an enigmatic and impossible event.

There, lined before L were…

**WILLY WONKA.**

L got interested of him because he owns a candy factory. LOL. His hair is shiny but not too manly.

**CAPTAIN JACK SPARROWS. **

He's a pirate and like any other pirate he doesn't bath. He smells. His hair is an absolute no-no.

**TENSHIN HAN. **

Baldness. The desperate choice. Maybe if L's head is shaven the hair wouldn't grow back? Last resort only.

**DRACO MALFOY. **

Completely sleek and tidy. Fair enough.

**NICK CARTER.**

So out of fashion. L would look like a boy band member from the backstreet boys. Not so fitting.

**SAN GOKU. **

"Goku, super-saiyan mode!" FrappeG addressed Goku in a fierce tone. Goku obeyed and this made the things in the suite whirl about the room causing more damage than what Yume did to the floor. Goku's hair turned golden and straight-up defying gravity. Too out of this world. L doesn't like it. It was such an exaggerated hairstyle.

**ROCK LEE.**

His hair looked like an inverted dark-colored bowl stuck to cover his head. Not cool!

**GO JUN PYO AND THE REST OF THE F4 BISHOUNENS. **

Cool…

LEONIDAS

Too Spartan. Too much beared. Not formal.

**KURAMA. **

Too girlish and why is his hair red-orange?

**A POODLE. **

This is a dog. Why follow a dog's fur style? L is going to a formal party not a dog contest, for Pete's sake!

"Choose!" said frappeG behaving like a host for a miss universe pageant.

"I can't!" L answered. Clearly, FrappeG did not give him much better options. Maybe he should have allowed Sweeney Todd to cut his neck instead of choosing among these people.

"Okay, I'll choose tenshin han's style for you."

"NO WAY!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tenshin Han asked angrily for he was hurt by L's rejection.

"You don't have it." Yume commented. Three of Tenshin Han's eyes darted daggers at her. Fury was certain in his façade but he kept his cool and said nothing more.

L looked at Light with puppy dog eyes in the hopes of receiving even just a teensy-weensy amount of MERCY.

Light showed no remorse. _Why am I not surprised…_

FrappeG scratched her head in utter confusion. She knew nothing about men's hairstyle. Would you just look at the way she tied her hair? She doesn't even comb it, how much more if she attempts a hair cut? God! What a disaster that would be.

"The best would be to point his hair in one certain direction. That would make him look tidy and formal." Light suggested. "How about Dragon Mouthfoy's sleek inspired hair style?"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY NAME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!!"

"Chill out Dracula, Light didn't do it on purpose; you're name after all is very unique!" Yume said seeking to lessen Draco's wrath. It only made Draco much more infuriated.

"IT'S DRACO!!!"

"Okay! It's decided then. Everyone get back to the suit case!"

"Why is the rum gone?" said Jack Sparrows.

"You won't find any rum here. Now beat it!"

"awwww…." The rest of the cast groaned in disappointment and some of them angry.

"THIS IS SPARTA!!!" Leonidas exclaimed.

"Shut up. This is not Sparta." Yume replied nonchalantly.

Nonetheless, they followed FrappeG's command and disappeared as they entered the suitcase. Yume secured the lock of the suitcase then sat on top of it as she adjusted her earphones.

"Comb!"

Yume threw the combs and FrappeG caught them. FrappeG positioned herself behind L and combed L's hair with difficulty. With the pull of FrappeG's grooming action, L's neck extended towards his back, causing him pain.

"That hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby! Whose fault is it for your hair to become hard like this?"

"I never saw him brush or comb. Not even once." Light said to confirm his views.

"Geez. How helpful." Yume rolled her eyes.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WILL...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frappegurl777: here it is! Finally got to upload. Don't want to make the readers wait!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yume: First off! I would like to tell everyone that I am not a fan of L and that I was only dragged into this situation by none other than the notorious scientist wannabe 'FrappeG'**

**FrappeG: That was a really long speech. Hey! L is cool! You have to idolize him instead of that manipulative Lelouch(code geass) and murderous Akabane(getbackers)!**

**Yume: You are not one to decide for my preferences. You have weird taste in men. **

**FrappeG: FINE! Since you're such a good friend, I'll give you a chance to meet your idols. **

**(FrappeG gets brown briefcase and pulls out Lelouch and Akabane)**

**Lelouch: Greetings commoners.**

**Yume: Oh my!!!**

**Akabane: Hello. Yume, is it? My cute little android fan.**

**Yume: (stares at Akabane blankly, she shook Akabane's hand which he held out to her. She did not let go of his hand, Akabane merely smiled.)**

**FrappeG: Hey, Yume, say something. Hello??? Earth to Yume!!!**

**(FrappeG taps Yume's head. Yume has stiffened and malfunctioned. An android getting all emotional and excited. This is the result.)**

**FrappeG: Oh crap! Look what you two did to YUME!**

**Lelouch and Akabane: You summoned us. Blame yourself.**

**FrappeG: -_-***

**Yume: I-I...I'll never wash these hands again...ever...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Ryuuzaki's major make-over**

**Problem 1: HAIR**

"OWW!!!!"

Ryuuzaki yelled in pain as FrappeG ran over the comb through his hair. The comb, of course, eventually snapped.

"Oh DARN IT! Hand me another comb, Yume!" she demanded throwing the now useless broken comb.

"That's the last one!"

"WHAT????!!!"

Yume pointed below FrappeG feet. FrappeG saw about 30 combs beneath her, a wreck of bristles that was once whole. Light enjoyed watching them and counted the number of combs disposed suitable for his amusement.

"LIGHT! HOW COULD YOU JUST WATCH THERE YOU #$#%$^%$^&!"

"I never thought L could swear like that."

Ryuuzaki paused and looked at FrappeG in deep surprise.

"You know who I am?"

"Eh! Like everyone in fan fiction dot net does. Every loony-detective-loving fan girl would die to be here with you. I'm just one of the lucky ones to get to you." FrappeG smiled but to Ryuuzaki it was a horrifying revelation. FrappeG added in a whisper, "I have special powers and… I can haunt you in your dreams."

Ryuuzaki shook.

"…God help me"

As if that wasn't enough, FrappeG planted a light kiss on his cheek. Ryuuzaki stiffened like a man suddenly stormed by snow in a frozen wasteland.

Ryuuzaki's seething eyes moved to Light (The grinning devil), to Yume (who stared at him blankly like FrappeG kissing someone was totally a normal occurrence) and finally to FrappeG (who was giving him a sly smile)

**(L Fans: DAMN IT FRAPPEG! YOU THICK-FACED B%$^!!!!)**

**(FrappeG: HAhahahaha!!!!!)**

Song: Lady Gaga---Paparazzi

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you_

_Until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

"FrappeG, you're scaring the daylights out of him with that creepy song. Let's get to work. Plus! Your kisses curses people, you've got to cut that habit."

"Awww…But he looks so cute when he's all scared and how dare you label my kisses as curses!" The crazy fan girl said, justifying her singing and kissing. Light thought he needed to intervene to stop the nonsense.

"I suggest you put some conditioner on that hair of his. " Light said.

"Alright! Bring in the barrel of conditioner, Yume." FrappeG continued to sing, ignoring Yume's comment of her being such a stalker.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop _

_Until that boy is mine_

Yume pulled a cart where a barrel was placed. She positioned it next to Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki eyed the solution of conditioner and water in the barrel.

"This is too much…"

"Okay, here goes." Yume immediately grabbed Ryuuzaki's head and dipped him on the barrel.

**"YOU"RE KILLING HIM!!"** Light exclaimed. Ryuuzaki gobbled under the water creating bubbles, he would flail his arms in alarm if only he wasn't chained.

Yume calmly explained. "I just thought that this would be **convenient**. The water will spill if I pour it on top of his head. It will only be for five minutes."

"What do you think of him?? A fish!?? He'd die, you idiot!! Take his head off the water now!"

Yume looked at FrappeG who just nodded.

Ryuuzaki gasped hard as soon as he's head was out of the barrel. He's having the worst day of his life. FrappeG mused at the softness of his hair. In awe, she put curlers on him.

"Why curlers?? I'm not a girl!!!"

"You'll look so cute when you wear them." FrappeG said to him grinning. Ryuuzaki sighed. After the curlers had done their job it resulted to Ryuuzaki's hair mutating into the form of a poodle. Yume carried a giant blow drier to dry his hair, she set it in reverse mode so Ryuuzaki's hair was sucked up to it. Yume corrected the settings of the hair blower, turning it on to maximum, Ryuuzaki was literally blown away. Frustrated Ryuuzaki struggled to his feet.

"ARF! ARF! ARF! Grrrrrrr…."

"Wow! Your hair barks!"

"No FrappeG, the real poodle is still here." Yume said.

"Just leave that dog."

The poodle bit the lock of the brown suitcase, soon enough the lock was destroyed. What can a couple of little canine teeth do? Answer: Unleash Disaster!

The brown suitcase opened once again and from it came out different characters.

"GORE! GORE! GORE!!!!!" A clown sang in a gruff voice that he uses in Metal Rock Concerts. It's **KRAUSER II** from **Detroit Metal City**!!

The crazy metal rock star jerked his pelvis to the poodle as thanks for letting him out. The poodle yelped, when it got away from Krauser II it ran toward FrappeG to hide.

Annoyed, FrappeG kicked the poodle so hard it sent it flying through the window. There was a screech sound from cars who braked from the streets below the building. An irritating sound from an ambulance signifies that an accident occurred outside. The event was thoroughly neglected, though.

Krauser II and his band played metal rock music. The noise makes earwax come out. Krauser's disturbing lyrics were even worse. Could you believe he could say the F word eleven times within one second? And as he did he bit his tongue.

The rest of the escapees from the suitcase cheered.

Song: Detroit Metal City--- Satsugai

_Satsugai Satsugai seyo_

_Satsugai Satsugai seyo_

_KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!!!!!_

"FrappeG, I don't like their music."

"No you're wrong! They totally ROCK!"

The once quiet hotel room of Ryuuzaki had morphed into a metal rock concert hall. You'd think that'd be suitable place to live in?

BIG NO!

**Problem 2: Skin**

"Geum Jan Di! Stop eating the cucumbers off L's eye bags! That's disgusting!"

"But I'm hungry…"

"Go make sandwich!"

Jan Di left but only after she took one last cucumber slice. FrappeG was getting busy brewing a face pack or whatever. Ryuuzaki looked at it and the mix looked like shit. Immediately, FrappeG took a handful and patted it on Ryuuzaki's face.

"What is this? It smells earthy."

"It's MUD"

Ryuuzaki exasperatedly moved away from her. "You mean like actual MUD, the mud that soil and water combination turns to??"

"Why yes!"

Ryuuzaki wiped his face fiercely until it turned red upon friction.

"More cucumber slices!" Yume handed over a bowl full of them. Yume snatched Ryuuzaki by his shirt to pummel him down flat on the bed then she put the cucumbers on his eyes.

Somebody grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand but he couldn't see who it was. Thanks to these cool green soothing vegetable placed over his eyeballs. He detected a strong smell that might be nail polish.

"Good work as expected from our super gal, Ran Kutubuki!"

"It is awfully good, don't you think?"

Removing cucumbers, Ryuuzaki looked at his nails which were now decorated with rainbow colors, dolphin stickers and sunflowers. Furiously, he snapped at Ran Kutubuki about the disgrace she did to his nails.

"You ingrate! I came all the way here from Shibuya and this is how I get treated for doing my best job!?? I'm outta here!!!"Ran snapped back. She slammed the door behind her in fury.

"Oh, Darn it! Ryuuzaki, look what you did! Now we're down with one tenant!"

Ryuuzaki glared at FrappeG. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU"VE DONE TO ME!"

**Problem 3: Clothes**

Ryuuzaki was chained again for easy manipulation.

"Now! For the clothes!" FrappeG clapped her hands to summon models. They were models that she finds best, at least. Where did all these people come from? She just pulls them out a briefcase like Mary Poppins. Ryuuzaki had thought that movie was pure fantasy. He couldn't believe what was happening even if he had seen it with his own eyes. FrappeG was using her bossy tone on him again.

"Take that stupid get-up off your body."

"You dare jest at my clothing?!"

"Do it or I'll strip them off you myself!"

"Not a chance!"

Broken pieces of chain spread out as Ryuuzaki has finally gathered enough determination and strength. His triumph, however, was short lived. Light, who had nailed him to the floor even before Ryuuzaki could take a step away, had no intention of letting him go.

"Light! You traitor! And you! FrappeG! HEY! HEY!!!!! WATCH IT! YOU DON"T TOUCH THERE!!!!"

Light pinned down Ryuuzaki and positioned him ventrally on the floor like a frog about to be dissected. FrappeG on the other hand was pulling off Ryuuzaki's pants, laughing sarcastically as she did.

**(Yume: L fans will murder you for that FrappeG)**

**(FrappeG: Eh? Readers, are you really gonna kill me?)**

**Hell**

Ryuuzaki glanced at Yume in the search for hope which he knew won't be given to him. Yume's cold eyes darted to him; she stepped closer and stared at him even more intensely.

"What are you going to do?"

"Need help?"

"YES! HELP WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!!"

Reluctantly answering Ryuuzaki with an 'Okay', Yume tugged his shirt effortless. Ryuuzaki's favorite white shirt ripped to shreds.

"That-THAT!!!! MY SHIRT!!!! NO!!!"

"Spare us the drama, Ryuuzaki. You've got a whole closet full of those plaid clothes anyway." Light said.

With the exception of his boxers, Ryuuzaki stood up naked bracing his arms around himself. He was completely humiliated.

"My dignity has suffered much for one day…"

**The models are here. Time to start up the sound effects.**

**Background music: Pirates of the Caribbean theme music**

"AHOY, MATE! I am willing to let you borrow my garb for a night for free!"

Jack Sparrow removed his clothes in an instant only leaving behind his headband and ragged underwear. He handed it to Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki eyed the revolting rags Jack presented to him. On the first sniff, Ryuuzaki shook his head then covered his mouth and clutched his stomach to prevent vomiting.

"What an awful stench!"

"I beg your pardon!" Jack said infuriated. Ryuuzaki shook his head more wildly and exclaimed.

"This won't do!"

"Sorry, Captain. Ryuuzaki will be attending a FORMAL party, NOT A COSTUME party." Light mediated.

"Oy…What a shame…"

**Background music: Almost Paradise soundtrack from Boys over Flowers**

Gu Jun Pyo marched in, not understanding why he was called.

"Gu Jun Pyo! Take your clothes off and let Ryuuzaki borrow them."

Jun Pyo's eyes enlarged. Remembering how FrappeG stripped Ryuuzaki, he couldn't bare the idea of her doing the same thing to him if he resisted. Without a moment of hesitation, Jun Pyo turned on his heels, run toward the briefcase, jumped inside it never to appear again.

"Why'd he run?" FrappeG wondered scratching her head. Then she shrugged. "Oh well!"

Later on, they had dressed Ryuuzaki up like Gu Jun Pyo but something's missing.

"The fur thing on his neck is missing!" FrappeG said.

"Yes. Since Gu Jun Pyo's gone and animal rights are fought for, we couldn't find something similar to that fur of Jun Pyo's." Yume added.

FrappeG went to the bathroom and carried a **fur like rug** which was slightly wet. Dirty.

"I'm not wearing that!"

Next was **cotton candy**. FrappeG thought it'd be better than a fur thing to put around Ryuuzaki's neck.

"It looks cute!"

The moment she turned to motion the others to look at Ryuuzaki, the cotton candy was history.

"Where'd it go?"

Light sighed. "He ate it…"

Yume tried to help out too. She took a **black sheep** from who-knows-where and placed it over Ryuuzaki's neck. Ryuuzaki collapsed at the sheep's weight.

"Baaaaaaa!!!!!" The sheep expressed. Even if Light could not understand sheep language he could tell then that the sheep was unhappy.

Light snarled at Yume. "Idiot! You have to take out the wool off the sheep before you use it for garment!"

He become angrier after Yume reasoned about its convenience since taking the wool off is too much hassle.

"Please! Give me back my lost sheep!" Bo Beep begged. Light handed the sheep to her then she left.

"Okay, how about this furry animal?" Yume presented a **skunk** on her hands.

"Hey, wait a minute that's a—OH SHIT!!!!"

**POOOOOOOOOOFFFFF**

Everyone gagged, gasped and cursed at the stench of animal's gas. The skunk successfully escaped. Only Jack Sparrow was immune to the nasty odor. Immune to his own kind, he is. Also, Yume, able to take on necessary precautions of wearing a mask, survived.

Once the air cleared out to be safe for breathing, the group continued.

"I think this will be perfect for you, Ryuuzaki!" Light said, exultantly showing Ryuuzaki a tuxedo which he took from one of the intruders' bags

"At last… A descent apparel!" said Ryuuzaki in relief.

Light glared at Yume and FrappeG. "You should have told us earlier about this."

"Errr…But Jack and Jun Pyo's clothes were cool!!" FrappeG defended.

Yume merely shrugged. Why would she care?

* * *

**FrappeG: You know, maybe we should work as make up artist!**

**Light: That's a horrible idea!**

**Yume: ...**

**L: Mercy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frappegurl777: I dissected the chapter into two, to make it longer. HAha!!**

**Yume: Anyone else have a better idea for a make-over? This one's getting out of hand.**

**L: For my sake, do not ever attempt another make-over torture!**

**Light: This was one of those occasions that my plan not taken place according to the way I had planned. I'm getting redundant. **

**SIGH....**

**FrappeG: Aw! C'moon! This is gonna be FUN!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ryuuzaki's major make-over**

Ryuuzaki wore the tuxedo but was having slight difficulty at it's tightness for Ryuuzaki was used to wearing loose clothing.

"It's snug…"

He looked at his reflection on a full length mirror and couldn't deny the suave the tuxedo gave him. He looked…what? Presentable? Handsome? Oh yeah and a whole lot better and cooler!

"Why don't you try straightening up? You'd look better!" suggested Light.

"But my brain activity will drop by forty percent if I do…"

"JUST DO IT! C"MON! C"MON!" FrappeG urged him.

Ryuuzaki, with all effort, obeyed her. Damn. The little gremlin was giving him the jitters. FrappeG was the worst hooligan he had ever encountered. One chance of her having her way with the world and the world will suffer at her pleasure. What a horrifying gremlin she is. Ryuuzaki couldn't believe he was losing to a kid. Damn pride of his. Is he losing his touch?

Krauser II neared Ryuuzaki and tapped him on the shoulder. "You look stunning dude!"

That and the next second Krauser II went flying. Wait, WHAT??? **REWIND!**

Krauser II went flying.

**SLOW MOTION!!!**

"YOooooouuuuu LOOOOOoooooooKkkk Ssssstuunnnnnninnnnng DUUUUUuuudddeee…"

Ryuuzaki gripped Krauser's hand, snatching it away from his shoulder. A reflex in self defense right on tape! Hey! Ryuuzaki flipped Krauser II and sent him flying.

Does that make sense to you? (Watch Lucy Liu do it on Charlie's Angels ^^)

"AAAARRRGgggghhhh…Uhhhhh" Krauser Ii hit the mirror, the wall and feel on his head. Ouch. He lost consciousness.

"ooooooOOOOoooooo" Everyone in the room was impressed at Ryuuzaki's kung fu.

"WICKED!!!!!" FrappeG cheered.

"Hey! Teach me how to do that!" Yume demanded.

Staring at his own hands, Ryuuzaki could not understand what was happening. He acted without thought. It's as if his own body moved on its own.

"That was uncalled for!" said the angry co-band member of Krauser's. The dumbshit gripped Ryuuzaki's wrist out of anger.

**Demolition mode! **A female computer-like voice said.

Dumbshit flew as well, following Krauser's misery. Ryuuzaki, out of control, was kicking, punching and performing mixed martial arts all over the place.

"WHA-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!!"

FrappeG said, "Oh my god! It's Jackie Chan's tuxedo!!! Awesome!!!"

Yume, "You mean like that tuxedo from Jackie Chan's mivie 'TUXEDO'?? Man, I want one too!"

"Quit talking there, you two! Stop him before he blows the place up!" said Light evading Ryuuzaki's sword taken from Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: "That's my sword!"

"Help me slice cucumbers!" said Jan Di as soon as she got out of the kitchen. Stupid girl couldn't tell that Ryuuzaki was lethal.

Rock Lee: "Teach me those moves, master Ryuuzaki!"

Ryuuzaki was slicing the pillows, the couch, the bed, the curtains and pretty much everything else present in the room. He broke furniture and glasses. Other occupants of the room screamed, fearing Ryuuzaki's wrath. I mean uncontrollable action.

"STOP ME!!!"

**Later…**

Demolition mode's actual time only took 10 minutes. Enough time for the whole suite to look like a dumpsite. Ryuuzaki only stopped when Light was able to grab his wrist and turn off the demolition mode. As of the moment, the suite was relatively peaceful. DMC band members were putting on icepacks on there head bumps given to them by Ryuuzaki and Nick Carter sang 'I want it that way' giving the room a calm aura. Jack Sparrow enjoyed his rum. Edward Scissorhands and Sweeney Todd were comparing their blade's sharpness. Momo from Ouran High School Club somehow got in, grabbed a couple of sweets from Ryuuzaki's refrigerator.

L: "Those are mine!!"

The rest of the guests were playing poker.

FrappeG: "That metallic brace ought to do the job for your bent spine!".

Light: "That's better!"

Everyone in the room watched Ryuuzaki in awe. They were more careful not to touch him this time for they were traumatized already by his demolition mode. Instead, they simply stood and noted the changes.

Ryuuzaki's hair: No longer in poodle form. Light took measures on clipping them, putting creams on them until the long dark strands were held back.

**Hisoka from HunterXHUnter: If you imagine it correctly, his hair looked a bit like mine but only darker and longer.**

**FrappeG: How'd you get in here? And why are you posing like a gay-narcissist?**

**Hisoka: Cuz I probably am?**

**FrappeG: UGH!**

Ryuuzaki's eyebrows: He doesn't' have eyebrows, have you noticed? FrappeG and Yume took the liberty of using crayons and markers to draw him a pair of eyebrows. Light later on explained to them the use of an eyebrow liner.

Ryuuzaki's eyes: Thanks to Jan Di who was hardworking in slicing many cucumbers, the eye bags sort of faded a bit. Light applied eye concealer, too.

Ryuuzaki's posture: Ryuuzaki sweated, adjusting to 'homo sapien' posture, which he wasn't accustomed to. The brace FrappeG attached to his back kept his back straight. He doesn't know how long he will last in that state.

Ryuuzaki's clothes: Jackie Chan's TUXEDO, an exceptional output from arduous research and high technology. Careful! The tuxedo is actually more of a black belt than black tie! The suit allows its user to kick-ass, dance and look good!

FrappeG: "HEY EVERYONE! PICTIRE! PICTURE!!!"

Everyone congested to make sure all of them fit in the picture. FrappeG set up the digital camera's timer which she put on the last surviving shelf. Hurriedly taking her place next to the unwilling Ryuuzaki she said, "SAY CHEEEEEEZZZZEEEE!!!!!"

The rest followed her cheese except Yume, Ryuuzaki and Light.

**Camera flashes!**

Satisfied with the results, the unwanted visitors packed their things, shook hands with each other then jumped to the brown suitcase.

FrappeG: "It's been fun working with you for the last eight hours! Don't miss us cuz we'll be back someday. Give us a call and we'll be right there!" (insert wink)

Yume: "Be sure to teach me those martial arts next time, L. Rock Lee wants to partake in the training, too."

The door slammed shut, making the last picture frame on the wall fall and shatter to pieces on the floor. The remaining boys, Ryuuzaki and Light assessed the room in distress. The once clean and perfectly ordered room became a crime scene of a massacre. Minus the blood.

Light searched for the phone, which was thankfully still intact. He dialed on it.

L: "Who are you going to call."

Light: "I'm dialing the hotline for 'Clean House' to patch this place."

Ryuuzaki glared at Light in horror.

L: "STOP IT! THOSE TWO MIGHT APPEAR AGAIN!!!"

Trauma, that's what it was.

Light stared at the phone and nervously put it back down.

Light: "You're right. That was close…"

Both boys muttered 'phew'

THE END^^

* * *

**L: Woaaah! At last! That's over!**

**FrappeG: HEY PEOPLE! I'M GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMING AND THE CREDITS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND EVERYONE'S GONNA DANCE TO 'SEPTEMBER' BY EARTH, WIND AND FIRE!!!**

**L: DAmn IT...**


	4. Casts and Credits

**FrappeG: I'm doing a disclaimer at the end of my chapter! Better late than never!**

**Yume, Light and L: ABOUT TIME!**

* * *

**Short disclaimer story.**

**Takeshi Ogata and Tsugumi Ohba own deathnote along with its characters.**

**As of the moment they are being held captive by FrappeG.**

**Ogata: What do you want?**

**Ohba: Do you have something against us?**

**FrappeG stared at them coldly with her friend, Yume beside her.**

**Yume: No worries. We won't kill you.**

**FrappeG: I just want one thing.**

**FrappeG reached inside her pocket for a paper and pen. Relieved they were for it wasn't a gun. The two captives stared at the page's white blankness. Their eyebrows rose in question.**

**FrappeG: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH??? I'M A FAN OF DEATHNOTE!!!**

**The dark room to which they were taken was silent. No movement. Cricket sounds were barely audible from outside. The two whispered at each other.**

**Ogata: That's it?**

**Ohba: She's crazy…**

**Yume: Shhhhh…. Don't call her that… (She has good hearing)**

**Luckily FrappeG did not hear Ohba because she was preoccupied gathering all her deathnote mangas and DVDs to show them how much of a fan she is.**

**Ogata and Ohba sighed. "Okay" and they wrote their autographs.**

**

* * *

**

**Cast and Credits**

**Galore!**

**OCies from the dangerous minds of Frappegurl777:**

***FrappeG**

***Yume**

**From Deathnote:**

***Light**

***L/Ryuuzaki/Lawliet**

**Johnny Depp roles:**

*******WILLY WONKA from Charlie and the chocolate factory  
**

*******CAPTAIN JACK SPARROWS from Pirates of the Caribbean **

*******EDWARD SCISSORHANDS from his movie Edward Scissorhands**

*******SWEENEY TODD from his movie Sweeney Todd**

**From Dragonball Z:**

*******TENSHIN HAN**

*******SAN GOKU**

******From Harry Potter movies:  
**

*******DRACO MALFOY**

******From reality, Backstreet boys:**

*******NICK CARTER**

**From Naruto:  
**

*******ROCK LEE**

**From Boys over flowers:  
**

*******GO JUN PYO AND THE REST OF THE F4 BISHOUNENS. (though it was Jun Pyo's presence that was emphasized -_-)**

*******GEUM JAN DI**

**From the movie 300:  
**

***LEONIDAS**

**From Yu yu Hakusho:  
**

*******KURAMA**

**Animals:  
**

******POODLE**

******Black Sheep**

******Skunk**

******(FrappeG: Note! No animals were harmed in the making of this fan fic!)**

******From Hunter X Hunter:**

*******Hisoka (He appeared all of a sudden! (OoO)**

******From Ouran High School Club:**

*******Momo (small role, only eats, or so...)**

******From Super Gals:**

*******Ran Kutubuki**

******From fairy tales and nursery rhymes:**

*******Bo Beep and her lost black sheep**

******From code geass:**

*******Lelouch**

******From Getbackers:**

*******Akabane**

******From Detroi Metal City:**

*******Krauser II and his band members**

******All the listed people above belongs to their respective owners, they aren't mine but I love using them to my advantage. (grin)**

******Only 2 OCies I own, Yume and FrappeG (myself)  
**

* * *

******FrappeG: I think that's about all of them. Anyone missing?**

******Readers: (hopefully reviews and corrects FrappeG)**

**Yume: I'm not gonna dance.**

**FrappeG: OH YEAH, ALMOST FORGOT! DANCE!!!! I'M GONNA PUT ON THE VIDEO RECORDER!**

**Yume: Me and my big mouth...**

**Light and L: (Growls at Yume)**


	5. Character Endings

**Bonus chapter**

**DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!**

**FrappeG: C'mon everybody! Dance!**

**Groaning, whooping and laughs were the responses. FrappeG kicks the juke box to play 'September' song by Earth, Wind and Fire.**

**Yume: I didn't know you were into retro, FrappeG.**

**FrappeG: Enough talking! Time for some dancing! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

**Yume: No way I'm doing the robot. (Crosses arms, grumpy)**

**FrappeG: Ironic! This song mentions the month of my birth. September 16! Happy Birthday to me!!! Where's my cake?**

**Everyone: Uhhhh....**

**L: Momo ate all the cake.**

**FrappeG pinches Momo's cheeks.**

**FrappeG: Fine! Momo's cuteness will suffice ^^**

**Momo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everybody dance!  
**

**

* * *

**

**The characters and their respective endings**

*FrappeG and Momo: Piches Momo's cheeks until they're totally red. Dances to the music while hugging Momo.

"You're going to make a great Momo plushie"

"I thought you like L? Make him your plushie!"

"Awww...So cute!!"

*Yume: Stood stiff between to Akabane and Hisoka who keeps shooting deadly smiling at her.

"... Killers..."

*Light: Talks to Lelouch about taking over the world and mind control.

"You and I! We'll be good together."

"It would seem so."

(Both grin evilly)

**(Yume: FrappeG, these two should never have met. The world will soon come to an end.)**

**(FrappeG: Only after I take over the world first!! AHAHAHHAHA!!!)**

**(Yume: Sigh...)**

*L/Ryuuzaki/Lawliet: Keeping up to the beat of the tuxedo helped him getting all jitterbug even with the brace on his back.

"This dance is embarrassing me!"

"LOL! You're going to be the next Elvis Presley!"

"Cool!"

FrappeG tapes L dancing.

*WILLY WONKA: Dances while swaying his cane all over the place, hitting random people.

"HEy! Watch that cane! We're dancing here!!"

*CAPTAIN JACK SPARROWS: Doing a dance and drunken sway half naked. With only his underwear on, he spin his clothes over his head while holding on to a bottle of rum.

*EDWARD SCISSORHANDS and SWEENEY TODD: Having an argument on who gets to make Tenshin Han's wig.

T: "I don't need HAIR!!!!"

E: "San Goku's hair's a plenty!"

G: "WAAAA!!! SUPER SAIYAN 4 MODE!"

S: "Ohhh...Longer hair. That's more like it!"

G: "...Oh crap!"

*ROCK LEE: Butts into the argument. "I want a haircut!"

*DRACO MALFOY and NICK CARTER: Carter still hasn't stopped singing 'I want it that way'

"I bet you my voice is better than yours! My hair is better too!"

Nick Carter punched Draco's annoying smugly face.

*GO JUN PYO AND THE REST OF THE F4 BISHOUNENS:

"Hey, Jun Pyo. The make-over's over. You can come out now."

"NO WAY! I'm gonna stay inside this briefcase until the day I die! You hear me!!!"

(-_-)* (swetdrop)

*GEUM JAN DI: Hums as she makes sandwiches for everyone.

*LEONIDAS and Detroit Metal City band members: Leonidas became the new masochistic pig for the DMC band.

Krauser 11 says, "That shiny butt of yours is much better to kick on compared to that old masochistic man!"

"More PAIN!!!!! SPARTA!!!!"

*KURAMA: Reads a book quietly in a corner. Massaging the Poodle on his lap.

"HEY! The poodle's alive!"

"Of course. If someone dies, this story wouldn't be funny. And I might get in jail for being cruel to poodle. XP"

*Bo Beep and Ran Kutubuki: Standing near the bus stop just outside L's building, eager to return to their respective himes. Black Sheep and skunk went along with them.

* * *

** YUme: You have a knack for making stupid stories, FrappeG.**

**FrappeG: Hey readers! How'd you find the story????**


End file.
